


The Depths Of Us

by InfiniteFreedom



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Shaw POV, the journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteFreedom/pseuds/InfiniteFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it falls into pieces, just a split second earlier, glass tightens, it tenses, then it cracks, and it shakes.</p><p> </p><p>Then it breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I cried during this.

0.

Starting resembles this;

 

Hotel rooms, coats and open doors.

 

Skirts and suits and large windows. 

 

("You're Sam right?")

 

Tasers, irons and a large smile, and shivers down your spine.

\----

 

You swear that you've never been so angry and frustrated at the same time. 

 

She just walked out the door and you didn't get the chance to even scratch her for fuck's sake.

 

Next time you will. 

 

\----

 

(Starting resembles this;)

 

Empty words that only render as full promises to your ears.

(It only thrills you at first)

 

\----

 

[Order of Lenin and shit that's some stuff.

"It's just that the volume is turned way down."

A hug and the annoying little brat goes away.]

 

\----

{  
[  
(  
《  
\  
|tugs tugs tugs| ♡  
/  
《  
(  
[  
{

\----

 

Anger starts;

With a stranger in your house.

With a stranger tasing you.

With a stranger next to you when you wake up somewhere you shouldn't wake up in.

With a stranger smiling at you like they know you.

 

\----

 

Exploding feels like this;

 

Cars and leather seats and ("I had to make sure you'd hear me out.")

 

Smiles, thin voices and laughter. 

Memories, steering wheels and pocket knifes.

 

Trust issues and underground silver and CIA safehouses. 

("Impact." and "I need you.")

 

\----

 

Explosion starts;

With red apples that you should but don't eat.

With hoods and zip-ties. 

With 10 hours to kill in a relatively small space with someone who thinks they know you.

 

(With someone that knows they don't know you but never mind it nonetheless)

 

\----

(Someone that is hot nonetheless)

\----

 

Listening feels like this;

 

Numbers, codes and pretense.

 

("24381")

 

Cages and brown hair and a flip over the shoulder.

 

A smirk and ("Sundown. Ottawa. Left right, left right, one two three.")

 

(Someone is crazy)

 

("You say the sweetest things.")

 

\----

 

["I knew you'd come back for me." she says with that sugary voice Sameen has come to despise already.

 

(No you didn't know that)

 

She answers something back, walks closer.]

 

\----

 

Explosion feels like this;

 

A punch in the face of someone who knows they don't know you and never mind nonetheless.

 

\----

 

"Hello Sameen."

 

You ignore her.

 

"Good morning to you too."

 

You don't even spare her a glance.

 

"I'm fine thank you."

 

You set down the plate and turn around.

 

"Oh yes the weather is so nice today."

 

You step out the cage and close the only means of escape behind you.

 

"Always a pleasure talking to you!"

 

You're already walking away.

 

\----  
\----

 

Fury starts;

With Goddamn duty and payphones and death.

With lost detectives in the night and corrupted cops.

 

(With partners and Nanos and clubs and drinks and punches)

 

\----

 

"Hello Sameen."

 

It's the middle of the night and your nerves are way too shitty for this.

 

"I'm sorry for your loss."

 

Her voice sounds oddly emotional and for the first time since you knocked her out cold,you raise your eyes to meet hers.

 

It lasts only a second and then you shrug and turn around, walk away with your shitty nerves and empty hands.

 

\----

 

Reconsidering feels like this; 

 

Graveyards and funerals and an angry ex-ISA agent.

 

Bars and photos and trails.

 

Broken partners and Russians and choices. 

 

\----

 

["We need Root."

Silence and it's not like she favors the idea either.]

 

\----

 

Reconsideration starts;

With a fight with John's master.

With the only way. 

With guns and reloading.

With acceptance and help.

With "I'm in."

 

\----

 

Trusting feels like this;

 

Backseats and driving without headlights.

 

US Marshalls and guns and explosions. 

 

Two guns and decimation of a bunch of Russians. 

 

Broken partner and survival. 

 

\----

 

["Where is Root?" 

She just remembered the hacker didn't follow them. 

Harold looks around and she realizes he hasn't noticed either.]

 

\----

 

Reconsideration feels like this; 

 

A crazy someone that knows they don't know you and never mind it nonetheless and the cage they choose to remain in by their own free will. 

 

\----

 

"Hello Sameen."

 

You don't have to set the plate down this time because she's free to walk up and take it from the cart.

 

"Good morning."

 

You notice she smiles at that newfound ability she has.

 

"I'm fine thank you."

 

Your left hand twitches. You won't give her that pleasure. You turn around and start walking away.

 

"Oh yes the weather is so-"

 

"Just shut up."

 

You continue walking away.

 

You hear her laugh.

 

\----

 

Confusion starts; 

With fucking smiles sent your way every time. 

With eyes that sparkle in the dark. 

With rescuing you. 

 

\----

 

"I'm here Shaw."

 

Her tone sounds unfamiliar and awfully worried in your ear.

 

Yet, although you won't admit it even to yourself, you've never been more relieved to hear her speak.

 

You smirk. 

 

\----

 

Hesitating feels like this; 

 

Bloodspray and bullets and ("You can scold him later Root.")

 

Hersh and Control and partnership. 

 

Covering and running and protecting.

 

Corridors and brown hair and the corner of a wall.

 

\----

 

[She drops to the ground and Shaw shoots back instantly.

 

Root shouts and gives her the code to a service elevator.

 

"GO!" she screams and Shaw wonders if it's the only thing that gets her moving.

(It definitely isn't. Definitely)]

 

\----

{  
[  
(  
《  
\  
|tugs tugs tugs| ♡♡  
/  
《  
(  
[  
{

\----

 

Hesitation starts; 

With a bullet through the most annoying woman's shoulder.

With a body tumbling down and a high pitched gasp.

With her fucking saving you. 

 

\----

 

Waiting feels like this; 

 

Cars and stalling and not seeing her. 

 

Harold and his worries and Claypool. 

 

Banks and guns and survival. 

 

\----

(Searching for her)

\----

 

"I didn't know you went to look for Ms. Groves."

 

Yeah because well he isn't supposed to know. 

 

"It seemed like the right thing to do." you state and shrug indifferently. 

 

She was tortured. You know that now.

 

He pauses and smiles at you kindly. 

 

You'd punch him right now. 

 

"She says thank you." he says instead and doesn't wait for you to reply before he's limping to the exit.

 

You don't ponder on it at all. 

 

\----

 

Hesitation feels like this; 

 

Closing the door to a Faraday cage with no crazy someone - who knows they don't know you and never mind nonetheless - to occupy it by their own free will. 

 

\----  
\----  
\----

1.

Tightening resembles this; 

 

Snow and coats and windowsills. 

 

Energy bars, safety net and a pearly white smile. 

 

Empty threats, beanies and cold. 

 

("I couldn't make you look bad if I tried.")

 

Decima, snipers and the past. 

 

Humanity, evolution and pain.

 

Bandages, a janitor and bullets. 

 

Flirt, innuendo and ("I love it when you play doctor.")

 

Eye rolls and motorbikes and intestinal parasites. 

 

Alaska and bad guys. 

 

Root worrying and Samaritan and guns and threats and poisoned coffees. 

 

\----

 

"Pancakes Shaw, really?"

 

You glare at her and hear John snicker. 

 

"There a problem with that?" you growl and your scowl only deepens at her smirk. 

 

She grins. "Oh no Sam, go ahead, devour them."

 

You only glare more but she seems unfazed and so you give up. 

 

You start eating. 

 

You wonder how dare she sat next to you. 

 

 

You also wonder why you let her.

 

\----

 

(Tightening resembles this;)

 

("Trust me.")

 

("Be careful Shaw.")

 

A phone call and ("Are you seriously about to kamikaze into a Decima fortress with a bunch of nerds?")

 

("Didn't know you cared Shaw.")

 

\----

 

[Yeah Shaw herself didn't know that either. 

"And it's just me now."

Something uncomfortably sits at the pit of her stomach and she doesn't't like it. 

"But The Machine has your back right?"

No answer.

"Right?"

She doesn't know why it bothers her so much.

(She does but she won't admit it)]

 

\----  
\----  
\----

2.

Tensing resembles this; 

 

("Root's gonna get herself killed.)

 

A bike and speeding vehicles all around on the road from NY to NJ.

 

A fence to crawl under and a huge facility. 

 

A gun pointing at her and your karate skills. 

 

A chip and ("Admit it you were worried about me.")

 

("I was worried about the mission.")

 

A sleeping giant and grenades you can't use. 

 

Confusion. 

 

("It was never about shutting it down.")

 

A car. 

 

Pandora's box. 

 

\----

 

She silently places a file on the front seat and then leans back down to her seat.

 

You look at it from the corner of your eye, and you try to catch a glimpse of her from the mirror.

 

Honey brown eyes look out the window and away, a sad expression taking over her features. 

 

You've never seen her like this, (only when you shot her but that was different) and even though you used to appreciate silence, this particular one isn't something you treasure. 

 

"We'll make it through this you know."

 

Her eyes lock on yours. 

 

She seems to find what she wants because a second later she averts her gaze and nods.

 

Silence again. 

 

"It's the end of the world Shaw."

 

You gulp. You've never thought of it like that.

 

"We're still alive. Aren't you a bit melodramatic?"

 

You keep a neutral tone on your face, but she still manages to laugh as if it was a sad joke. 

 

Root shakes her head. 

 

"I'm just prepared for the storm."

 

Your hands grip the wheel tightly as your jaw clenches hard. 

 

You don't look at her. 

 

You reach your destination and stop the car. 

 

"And I need you to be prepared too." comes after a while. 

 

Your eyes are finally close to something you sickeningly recognize as aching to see her.

 

Root is already gone. 

 

\----

 

(Tensing resembles this;)

 

An crowded sidewalk with two ways ways to go. 

 

An ISA agent that faces one and a perky psycho that faces the other. 

 

\----

 

[This is goodbye. She knows from the look in her eyes. 

 

Sad and she can see Root so clearly even from here.

 

This is how it has to be. 

 

Shaw nods once and turns around.

 

Fixes her beanie and walks. 

 

(She ignores the beat of her heart)]

 

\----

{  
[  
(  
《  
\  
|tugs tugs tugs| ♡♡♡  
/  
《  
(  
[  
{

\----


End file.
